Pernelle Flamel
Summary During the events of Tart Magica, she allied herself with the French and by extension Tart's crew of magical girls. Appearing briefly to them, she would offer advice or even weapons compatible with what they need. Though her motivations are unknown, she is considered a benevolent magical girl. Despite her eternal life, it is unknown if she is still alive during the events of the main series or Magia Record. Powers And Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Pernelle Flamel Origin: Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of Jeanne d'Arc Gender: Female Age: At least a hundred years old as of Tart Magica. (Born in the previous century) Classification: Magical Girl, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the usage of magic and curses from faraway), Fusionism, Glyph Creation (Watched the battle between Corbeau and tart from the sky), Transformation Negation (Reverted Tart V.2 back into her base magical girl form), Teleportation (Often teleports to get around France), Body Puppetry (Was in control of a witch found in a destroyed village according to Riz, managed to subdue the witch long enough for Tart to practice her new weapon on), Forcefield Creation (Managed to create a Glyph that protected her and Tart from one of Isabeau de Bavière's direct attacks), possibly Weapon Mastery (Has been alive for a hundred years, would have had to fought many witches to survive even with her absurdly high stamina). Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Attack Potency: Town level (Ranked as a 1.5 in her character profile page in Tart Magica, which puts her as comparable to Sayaka Miki) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Ranked faster than even Homura Akemi but still slower than characters such as Sayaka Miki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level (Ranked as a staggering 5 in the defensive department, meaning she would be able to endure the full power of characters such as Mami Tomoe), higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey), possibly Country level with Forcefield Creation (Managed to create a forcefield that halted one of Isabeau de Bavière's attacks, but Isabeau had not even transformed yet) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Absolutely incomparable to characters such as Sayaka Miki, who is ranked as a 1 in the stamina department in comparison to Pernelle's 5) Range: The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception, Glyph Creation, and likely more (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city, made a platform extremely high in the sky and has been shown teleporting in and out of towns in France) Standard Equipment: Her soul gem and likely some grief seeds. Used to have Tart's Epee de Clovis and Elisa Celjska's rifle. Possibly the Philosopher's Stone Intelligence: At least Gifted (Has an incredible mastery of alchemy, having had co-created the famous Philosopher's Stone and managed to make herself ageless. Has apparently mastered several kinds of magic, which is further shown by the fact that her additional magical abilities stat is a 4) Weaknesses: Destroying the soul gem would instantly kill a magical girl. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Magical Girls Category:Alchemists Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Characters